Fábulas y perseidas
by BionicaRouge
Summary: Kiba odia a los humanos, pero se convierte en guardián de una de ellos. Le asusta más quedarse sin ella que ser herido. "Eres como una lluvia de meteoros que acaba tan de pronto como empieza. Pero estoy dispuesto a sufrir tu ausencia, si me iluminas al menos por un instante."/ Oneshot. Este fic participa en el reto Mitología Japonesa del foro La Aldea Oculta entre las Hojas.
**Disclaimer:** Naruto no me pertenece, es de Masashi Kishimoto.

 **Aviso:** Este fic participa en el reto Mitología Japonesa del foro La Aldea Oculta entre las Hojas.

 **Advertencias:** _Podría tener poca consistencia a nivel histórico. Mis conocimientos sobre la época citada en Japón es poca._

* * *

—Háblame de mi madre.

La tormenta arreciaba fuera, las campanas de viento sonaban incesantes y Shino miraba desde su pequeño escritorio que estaba rodeado de insectos disecados y libros, a las fuentes de lluvia que caían en picada desde las tejas hasta impactarse en el jardín, manchando de gruesas gotas de lodo a las escaleras que conducían al pórtico de la casa. Kiba, sentado sobre un zabuton gastado, miraba a la pequeña que había realizado la pregunta. Arrugó la nariz, asomando sus caninos de manera amplia para asustarla. Mirai no reaccionó a ello. Sus pequeñas manos estaban llenas de granos de arroz y los labios embarrados de chocolate, el cabello negro corto lo tenía lleno de ramitas secas, pasto y hojas de árboles. Sus ojos rojos miraban expectantes al hombre que tenía delante, sin saber que a él no le apetecía hablar.

—No —dijo, dando un golpe seco a la mesa, derramando su taza de té.

Mirai se encogió en su lugar, y se ocultó tras un decadente onigiri que apenas le tapaba una cuarta parte de la cara. La madera crujió cuando Kiba se levantó, sin atreverse a mirar otra vez a la niña. Se sentó en su forma de inugami en el pórtico, mirando más allá de la lluvia. Shino se puso de pie en silencio y tomó a Mirai de la mano para llevarla a bañar.

…

A Kiba le gustaba cazar donde no había humanos cerca. En la montaña donde vivía, las personas no solían entrar a riesgo de perderse o morir bajo las garras de alguna bestia salvaje. Aquél día hacía mucho calor, lo recordaba porque se sentía asfixiado bajo todas esas capas de pelaje que lo obligaban a transformarse en una forma física parecida a la del humano. No le gustaba tomar esa identidad, odiaba a los humanos más que a nada en el mundo. Ser un inugami joven y apartado de su jauría, lo habían convertido en un youkai bastante precavido. Le costaba creer en otros youkais y les tenía nula confianza a los humanos, quienes habían dado muerte a muchos de los suyos por afanes egoístas y desconsiderados. Así que se mantenía alejado de las aldeas humanas que bordeaban la montaña, apenas viendo a uno que otro de lejos. Sin embargo, hacía una excepción cada que el clima rozaba los veintiocho grados: iba al lago que se encontraba a las faldas de la montaña donde, a riesgo de ser visto, se sumergía y nadaba todo el día hasta que se hacía de tarde; entonces regresaba a su cueva y dormía cual cachorro después de cenar. A Kiba le pareció que ese día no iba a ser diferente.

Corrió apresurado desde su cueva hasta llegar al lago, el cual ya tenía desperdigadas por el agua un montón de flores de loto y ranas cantoras. El agua cristalina le pareció sumamente apetecible a Kiba, y de un salto, se zambulló sintiendo un alivio instantáneo. La forma real de Kiba era de un gran perro, con pelaje blanco y algunas manchas castañas y pelirrojas alrededor del hocico y las orejas. Era en verdad un canino precioso e imponente, que visto desde lejos podía parecer un león. Su belleza, pues, era también un peligro para el youkai, los inugamis en aquella época también corrían el riesgo de ser lastimados por los balazos por los cazadores humanos para obtener sus pieles y carne.

Kiba tenía un amigo, un kitsune travieso con el que solía compartir carne y otro tipo de alimentos que Naruto —como se llamaba el kitsune— solía robar a los humanos. Aunque los inugamis y los zorros nunca se habían llevado bien, habían entablado una buena amistad, pues Naruto había quedado huérfano en aquellos días cuando Kiba se perdió en la montaña. Siendo tan pequeños e inexpertos, se unieron para sobrevivir.

Naruto le había hablado sobre un montón de cazadores furtivos en la zona, y le había dicho que tuviera cuidado con las trampas que dejaban en el pasto. También le había dicho que con la guerra, varias personas se adentraban a la montaña con escopetas para conseguir carne. Así que lo mejor era que tomase su forma humana si iba a aquellas franjas peligrosas. A pesar de eso, el inugami no hizo caso y recordó lo dicho por Naruto hasta que sintió una bala impactándose en su pierna izquierda trasera. El agua transparente fue tornándose rosada a medida que la sangre huía del cuerpo de Kiba, soltó un gruñido lastimero y asustado, nadó hasta la otra parte del lago, esquivando por poco otros balazos que se impactaban en el agua con sonidos espeluznantes. Otra bala le dio cerca de la espina dorsal, y al llegar a tierra firme, se arrastró gruñendo, despedazando el pasto bajo sus garras. Fue entonces cuando la vio. Una mujer lanzó un grito de dolor, como si hubiese sido herida, y dejaron de disparar. Kiba la miró como si fuera una quimera ancestral; sus ojos eran del color del alba. Rojos como sangre, como los pétalos de las rosas silvestres que tanto le gustaba olfatear cuando bajaba de la montaña. Su cabello del color del carbón caía libre sobre sus hombros, sedoso y con un olor suave a hierbas que le llegaba por encima del aroma de la sangre y de las gardenias que crecían locas bajo un roble. Se arrastró por el pasto, gruñendo con la sangre fluyendo a borbotones de sus heridas. Sólo quería llegar a Naruto para que lo ayudara a curarse. La mujer arrugó el entrecejo, y le ofreció una mano para hacerle saber que no le haría daño. Kiba ahogó un gemido de dolor, alejándose aún más, llevándose con el cuerpo las petunias que recién retoñaban con pereza.

—No te haré daño, solo intento ayudarte. Si no detengo la hemorragia, podrías morir.

Ese fue su primer encuentro. Kiba pensó en que pocas veces había visto a un humano tan hermoso.

…

La lluvia amaina después de varias horas. Kiba tiene sentimientos humanos a la altura de la garganta, que insiste en cerrarse y no dejarlo hablar sin que las lágrimas caigan al tatami. Allá, a lo lejos en la oscuridad, entre la enorme brecha entre la tierra y el infinito, se ve la lluvia de meteoros que rompen la negrura con luz. Kiba ha vivido una eternidad con heridas por todo el cuerpo; le han roto mil veces el corazón y dos mil los huesos. Cierra los ojos, no soporta ver el cielo plagado de luz y el suelo consumido en tinieblas. Ve a Mirai y piensa en que quizá llegó tarde porque ya su alma está demasiado amarga y quizá no la cuide con todo el cariño que se merece; le duele mirarla y descubrir en sus ojos a Kurenai. No quiere atarse a ella y que otra vez se vaya —la existencia humana es tan frágil que Kiba puede romperla como una burbuja de cristal—. Tiene miedo a tocarla y querer estar a su lado para siempre, hasta que haga sus primeros viajes en bicicleta, hasta que pueda alcanzar las galletas de la alacena, hasta que sea grande y se convierta en una humana más que va a la escuela y trabaja en sus tiempos libres. Tiene miedo de querer verla crecer y enamorarse; tiene miedo de amarla —porque no debería— así como amó a Kurenai, como un cachorro fiel que aferra sus dientes a la mano de aquél que intenta lastimar a su dueño. Tiene miedo de esa devoción que todavía le sulfura el alma, que quema tanto su pecho que lo hace sonreír, y llorar.

Entonces se levanta y camina despacio, se echa junto a la niña quien duerme tranquila mientras las perseidas arrancan por un instante la soledad de las estrellas.

…

Naruto se rió con fuerza, en su forma humana, mientras Kiba le lanzaba miradas de odio eterno.

—¿Ya terminaste de burlarte?

—¿Cómo rayos te pasó eso?

 _Eso._

—Fue un maldito accidente.

—¡Ningún inugami se convierte en guardián de una humana nada más porque sí!

Naruto tenía razón. Había varias formas de obtener la protección de un inugami. Una de ellas era enterrar a un canino hasta el cuello, sin dejarle a su alcance comida ni agua. Para cuando éste moría, se convertía en un espíritu guardián. Los padres de Kiba fueron víctimas de ese proceso, y por eso es que los inugamis tendían a odiar tanto a los humanos. ¡Pero realmente se trató de un accidente!

—Ya te lo dije, yo no decido con quién tener un vínculo, cuando ella me curó y me alimentó, se convirtió en mi inugami-mochi.

Naruto sonrió, mirando al can que regresaba después de mucho tiempo a visitarlo. Se veía cuidado y fuerte, no parecía que le hubieran clavado dos balas en ningún lugar. Si acaso, cojeaba un poco al trotar. Había sido lo primero que notó en él, el olor a humano. Y claro, se veía distinto, incluso en su forma de actuar, un poco más sumiso e inquieto al mismo tiempo.

—A los inugami-mochis se les dificulta encontrar pareja y adaptarse a la sociedad. Pero ella ya tiene esposo y me inquieta. No sé cómo reaccionaré cuando vuelva de la guerra. A ella no le gustaría si lo mato. Y además está preñada.

Los inugamis, por supuesto, también eran muy territoriales y tampoco obedecían por completo las órdenes de quienes eran guardianes. Sus instintos eran muy fuertes; lo último que Kiba quería era lastimar a Kurenai o a quienes amaba. Naruto le tendió un pedazo de pan de calabaza que había robado aquella mañana. No sabía qué decir, así que se quedó en silencio.

…

A Shino le sorprende cuando lo mira protegiendo del frío a Mirai. Sonríe un poco mientras prepara el té y recuerda la primera vez que conoció a Kiba, y la última vez que lo vio, enfadado y lleno de sangre. El olor de las perlas de jazmín le trae mil evocaciones, y sonríe en la penumbra del alba, escucha las últimas gotas de lluvia caer y piensa que será un día precioso para ir a nadar al lago.

Shino se arrepiente por creer que Kiba nunca volvería.

…

Kiba miraba el vientre de Kurenai que ya medía lo mismo que una sandía mediana. En el patio trasero, donde nadie podía verlos, se acurrucaban mirando las nubes pasar. Habían hablado toda la tarde y para el inugami hacer aquello era más satisfactorio que jugar con Naruto. Él le habló de cómo se perdió, y de cómo había esperado durante cien años en aquella montaña a que sus parientes regresaran. Kurenai le contó un poco más de ella y de los humanos, de la guerra que ha matado a miles de personas y que todavía no se le veía fin.

—Los humanos son estúpidos.

—No puedo negar eso —dijo ella sonriendo, acariciando el bulto que le crecía con amor.

—Pero tú no eres igual a ellos.

—Todos somos distintos, Kiba.

El inugami en su forma humana miró con desdén a la mujer. Se sentó en posición de Buda y olfateó a su alrededor, no le gustaban las visitas y no quería que ningún humano se acercara a Kurenai a menos que ella los conociera bien. Las noticias de que bombardearían varias ciudades de Japón lo tenían muy alerta y preocupado.

—Kiba, te quiero presentar a unos amigos.

Bufó, convirtiéndose en su forma original, prácticamente negándose a conocer a otros humanos.

—Son dos adolescentes, un chico serio al que le gustan los insectos, y una jovencita a la que le enseñé un poco de herbolaria. Creo que ambos te parecerán asombrosos.

—Lo dudo mucho.

…

—¿Cómo se llama? —pregunta Mirai con una voz suave que tiñe cada frase de bondad.

—Akamaru.

El gran canino mueve la cola con insistencia y besa a Mirai con lengüetazos continuos, la incita a jugar y corren el uno tras el otro. Kiba suspira, con la boca anhelante de soltar carcajadas y piensa en que quizá ha perdido mucho tiempo de su vida en aquél exilio voluntario. Quizá vale la pena el dolor que le causa mirar a la niña y el fantasma de Kurenai tras sus ojos.

Shino le lanza una pelota. La atrapa con las manos y la boca le comienza a salivar.

…

—La vida es frágil. No somos nada comparados al universo, ni una mota de polvo en el espacio. Morimos, y el sol sigue su curso. Nada se detiene, ni la primavera ni el invierno. Nuestro recuerdo no perdura en la memoria de la tierra. Somos como una lluvia de meteoros que dura algunas noches, y después nada. Y a pesar de eso, cuando muere alguien a quien amas, el mundo nunca vuelve a ser igual. Siempre le faltará un pedazo.

Aquella noche, Kiba y Kurenai cerraban los ojos delante de una tumba improvisada cerca del lago. Asuma había muerto en la batalla de Saipán. A Kiba no le gustaba el olor de las lágrimas de Kurenai, ni el aroma de su sangre. Lo hacían sentir triste, tan triste…

…

Cuando Mirai nació, había una enorme cantidad de luciérnagas rodeando la casa. Kiba lo recuerda tanto como si llevara el momento tatuado en los párpados. Desde que la vio, se enamoró del aroma de la niña y de esas facciones suaves y redondas. Le llamaba cachorra y Kurenai reía por el mote. Si para Kiba Kurenai era como su madre, entonces Mirai sería su hermana. El tiempo pasó rápido, como caen las hojas del otoño, en un suspiro y medio. Y antes de lo previsto, la guerra había acabado. Mirai tenía poco más de un año cuando Japón fue sitiado por los estadounidenses.

A Kiba no le gustaban e insistió a Kurenai para irse a vivir dentro de la montaña. La mujer tenía sus dudas, a pesar de tener un guardián youkai, había muchos peligros allá para Mirai y para sí misma. Además, no tenían dónde vivir. Shino le había dicho que muchos soldados cometían horrorosos crímenes y él no quería que ninguna saliera herida. Así que junto con Naruto comenzó a construir una pequeña choza cercana a la cueva donde Kiba solía dormir. Eran un par de horas en que las dejaba solas, con Hinata armada con un silbato especial que en cuanto fuera tocado, él correría hacia ellas para protegerlas.

…

A Kiba no le gustaban los cuentos que Kurenai le contaba a Mirai antes de que se durmiera. Las fábulas tenían una moraleja que Kiba no siempre entendía.

—Ella es nuestro futuro, debemos educarla bien —decía Kurenai, sonriendo.

—Necesita que le cuente un par de historias de espíritus como yo.

—Habrá tiempo para eso después, no quiero asustarla.

—¡Bah!

…

El silencio recorrió su espina dorsal, activando la adrenalina de su ser, subiéndola al tope. La puerta abierta a punta de escopeta colgaba de una bisagra oxidada, la madera chirriaba con cada paso que daba. La garganta se le secó, oliendo la sangre de lleno y otros aromas asquerosos en la habitación. Apenas corrió la pared de papel de arroz, las lágrimas se arrebolaron en sus pupilas, y la furia y el dolor le trituraron los huesos. Mirai dormía en su cama, y en una esquina, Hinata abrazaba el cuerpo inerte de Kurenai. Su hermoso vestido veraniego color blanco estaba manchado de sangre, desde el pecho un río de sangre había brotado hasta caer en el suelo. La joven que la sostenía lloraba, con el cuerpo lleno de moretones y una herida profunda que iba desde su sien izquierda hasta el cuello. Un cuerpo al otro lado de la habitación tenía un montón de puñaladas en el pecho y una más en el ojo. Las manos llenas de sangre de Hinata delataban que había sido ella quien había vengado a Kurenai y el acto profano que realizaron con su cuerpo. Kiba lanzó gruñidos de enojo y frustración, cada uno más salvaje que el anterior, saltó por la ventana, con el aroma maldito grabado en la nariz y corrió, lo más fuerte que pudo, con los dientes afilados listos para atacar a los soldados que quedaban en la región.

…

Después de un par de días, Kiba dejó a Mirai al cuidado de Shino. Y se fue.

…

—Somos de existencia frágil, Mirai. Incluso yo, que puedo vivir durante siglos. Algún día no quedará nada de mí, mucho menos de ti. Eres muy pequeña y muy efímera. Eres como una lluvia de meteoros que acaba tan de pronto como empieza. Pero estoy dispuesto a sufrir tu ausencia, si me iluminas al menos por un instante.

…

Antes de ir a dormir, Mirai le jala el pantalón y le enseña el libro de fábulas al que ya le falta una tapa y algunas hojas las tiene pintarrajeadas. Kiba ha hablado con Shino, del cómo la evolución del hombre lo obliga a permanecer como humano, y ahora se mudará con ellos para proteger a Mirai y vivir cómodamente, sin vecinos que lo molesten.

Akamaru ya está recostado a los pies de Mirai, y su sonrisa le derrite el corazón y toma el libro con un temblor divino.

—No sé leer. Pero sé muchas historias. Al final será lo mismo, tienen una moraleja al final. ¿Quieres que te cuente sobre los inugamis?

Mirai asiente con energía y se acurruca, abrazando con fuerza las cobijas que tenían dibujados un montón de pequeños dinosaurios y nubes en espiral.

—Muy bien, cachorra. Presta atención.

Shino sonríe otra vez, bajo la bufanda negra que Hinata le tejió hacía varios años. Prepara dos tazas de café, un vaso de leche y un tazón de agua para Akamaru. Mira en el periódico una foto. Se perdieron la lluvia de meteoros, pero se consuela en que el siguiente año, las perseidas volverán, quizá por más días.

* * *

Hola.

Oh, pues bien, aquí está. Es una idea breve y bastante basada en InuYasha, algunas cosas sobre la criatura las tomé de las referencias en inglés de los inugami-mochis. Hay poca información en español, pero ni modo. Puede haber poca consistencia en lo que se refiere a que los espíritus no pueden ser heridos, al menos no encontré información que me dijera que pueden morir o ser lastimados, pero en fin, le agregué esos rasgos para que la historia tuviera sentido. Me apeteció dejarlo así, precisamente porque me gustaba cómo se trataba el tema en InuYasha, donde los youkais eran lastimados y asesinados.

Sobre las perseidas, aconsejo que busquen las información en google, pues yo no sé explicarlo bien. HAHAHA. Sorry, las perseidas son una lluvia de meteoros que ocurre de manera cíclica, por julio-agosto se pueden observar, antes duraban días, ahora me parece que duran un poco menos. Espero que hayan entendido esas referencias, y bueno, hace tiempo que quería tocar el tema de las mujeres violadas cuando Japón fue sitiado. Habían muchos crímenes, discriminación y racismo. Es una parte de la segunda guerra mundial que pocas veces miramos. Claro que también está el tema de las mujeres "de confort" de Corea, donde los soldados japoneses también cometían violaciones. Sería bueno que buscaran sobre el tema que es penoso. Muy triste.

Espero que les haya gustado, y espero comentarios con críticas, observaciones y quizá una que otra corrección. Muchas gracias. ¡Hasta luego!


End file.
